


We’ll Always be Together

by MasterHand_Poggers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Crying, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy ending/Open ending?, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Poisoning, Skeppy sad boi, Stabbing, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, haha mood, no beta we die like men, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterHand_Poggers/pseuds/MasterHand_Poggers
Summary: Plot eeeee: Bad gets stabbed. Skeppy finds him and comforts him and confesses his feelings while waiting for an ambulance.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 50





	We’ll Always be Together

**Author's Note:**

> My bitch ass is so self conscious and nervous to post this but whatever, gotta take risks in life sometimes. Funny how this is the first thing I ever post of my writing on the internet lol.

Bad lays on the ground, slumped up against a brick wall. In the corner of his eye, he sees his attacker run off. He looks down, seeing his broken leg and a couple of slash marks from the fight but sees something that makes his blood run cold.

A knife shoved right into the pit of his stomach.

He whimpered from the sudden pain being shot down his spine.  
Taking a glance downwards again, he realized something off about the knife. It seemed to be coated in a purple substance.

‘This is not good!’ He thought. 

He tried to scream out for help but it only came out as pained gasps. He tries again, he calls out, “Help! Someone please! Help!! SKEPPY!!!”

“SKEPPY!” He hears his name being called in the distance. 

‘That sounded like Bad D:’ he thought.

He ran over to the source of the sound and saw the horrible sight of his best friend bleeding in an alleyway.

“BAD!” 

He rushed over to him and gently lifted him onto his lap.

“Skeppy..” 

Skeppy looked down and saw some of the damage done to him and gasped when he noticed the knife. Tears formed in his eyes

“B-Bad, who did this to you?”

“I don’t know..” Bad chocked out. 

Skeppy took one of Bad’s hands in his own.

“Hang on buddy, I’m calling an ambulance!” 

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. The emergency line said an ambulance would be arriving in 20 minutes. Tears now roll down Skeppy’s face.

“Don’t cry muffin..”  
Ironic because Bad was also breaking down himself. 

Skeppy looked at the knife and then back at Bad. 

“Bad.. The knife is covered in poison.. I’m sorry but I-I need to pull the knife out.. We can’t let the poison get out of hand..”

Bad’s eyes widen. Skeppy removes Bad’s hoodie so it’ll be easier.

“It will be ok, it will only take a minute.” Skeppy reassured still holding hand. 

He quickly pulled the knife out causing Bad to scream in agony. 

Skeppy’s heart broke then and there. It was one of the most painful things to see Bad cry.

Bad was squeezing his hand for dear life sobbing. Skeppy wrapped Bad’s hoodie around his torso and pulled him into his chest.

“Oh god.. I’m so sorry Bad.. shhh.. I’m-I’m here... I know it hurts.. It’ll be over soon.. shhh...” Skeppy whispered, desperately trying to comfort him. 

Bad let out tiny hiccups between his wailing causing his pain to spike. Skeppy rubs his back soothingly and continues to talk to him while slowly swaying his body back and forth.

Bad’s breathing rapidly beings to become shallow and his cries turn into whimpers. 

“B-Bad?” Skeppy asks worried. His eyes are half closed.

“Nonononono, please don’t close your eyes! You’ll be able to sleep soon, I promise.”

Bad wanted to stay awake but his body wasn’t letting him, fighting to stay conscious. Skeppy knew that he was losing the battle and that if he rested now, he would die.

Skeppy sobbed, clutching him tightly, ”P-Please Bad, P-p-pleas-se! I-I.. I love you!!” 

Bad opened his eyes in shock. 

“S-skeppy.. I-I love.. you too.” 

Skeppy pulls him closer and gently presses his lips against his. They could both taste a salty ocean. 

Bad was getting weaker as he wasn’t kissing back as much. But for one single moment, he wasn’t in pain.

They both smile and they pull away but that was soon interrupted by Bad beginning to cough, causing a couple of tears to leak from his eyes.

“Geppy..” Bad croaked, “Everything feels s-so cold..“

Skeppy’s breath hitches at that. 

“Come here Halo..” 

Skeppy lifts up his hoodie and helps Bad slid in with him, cautious of his broken leg. He wipes Bad’s tears away and Bad wraps his arms around Skeppy, burying his face into his shoulder. Skeppy wraps his arms around Bad on the outside of the hoodie. 

It felt nice for Bad, being this close to Skeppy and the warmth was comforting.

The flashing lights nearing and the sirens wiring, Bad can’t stay awake anymore and finally loses consciousness.

“Bad? Bad! BAD!! Wake up! Bad please don’t do this to me!”  
Skeppy was panicking.

As the ambulance pulls up, Skeppy can no longer feel the rise and fall of the other male’s chest. 

Skeppy takes him out of the hoodie and carries him to the paramedics. 

“H-he’s not- breathing please help! P-Please save him, I love h-him!” He sobs.

They give him a sympathetic look and take Bad from his arms. They put him in the ambulance and being to preform CPR. The paramedics luckily are able to get him breathing. 

“He’s stable, you can ride with us if you’d like sir.” Skeppy nodded and sat next to Bad. 

“T-Thank you.”  
He took Bad’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Please be ok, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a part 2, improve on this piece or write what you think the end would be, you can do so. I would appreciate it if you could somehow link back to this story tho so your work won’t get lost in the sea of Skephalo lmao.


End file.
